


Harbor

by azephirin



Series: Charleston [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charleston, Community: supernatural100, Drabble, Hair, Happy, Love, M/M, Oceans, Sailboat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the harbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> Dean/OMC (from the same verse as [Lately I'm Foolish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/58309) and [He Who Wants a Rose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/58297)). Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/profile)[**supernatural100**](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/) challenge "[ocean(s)](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/206144.html)." No spoilers.

"It's not bad out here," Dean admits. Chris has the boat anchored in the placid harbor; beyond is the unknowable expanse of the Atlantic.

"Your gift for understatement strikes again." Chris is lying sprawled with his head in Dean's lap, eyes closed. His hair is loose, shining like filigreed gold. No self-respecting man should ever have hair like that. Dean's absolutely not running slow, gentle fingers through it.

"Told you it'd be nice," Chris adds.

If Dean's other hand finds Chris's, like that isn't totally gay, no one has to know but them and the vastness of water and sky.


End file.
